


Bury Me With My Guns On

by dark_Lady_eris



Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast and the Furious Series, Sons of Anarchy
Genre: Coming Soon - Freeform, Cop Brian, Crossover, FBI Brian, Family, Future Fic, GIF set, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Outlaw Brian, Teaser Gifs, dirty cop
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-03
Updated: 2018-10-03
Packaged: 2019-07-24 19:12:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 84
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16181405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dark_Lady_eris/pseuds/dark_Lady_eris
Summary: “Why did you leave Brian?” Jax asked, eyes fixed on the blonde man.Brian shook his head and shrugged, the look on his face giving nothing away. “It was never going to work between us man, we’re cut from a different thread, on different sides of the fence. Born outlaw,” he pointed at Jax, then pointed at himself, “born cop. One of us had to be smart about it, realize it was only going to end in blood.”“Bullshit,” Jax barked out shocking everyone in the room. “You knew all this shit when we got together, try again.”The look on Brian’s face finally shifted into something other than calm indifference. He suddenly looked tired, down right exhausted. “What do you want from me Jax?”Jax closed the distance between them before speaking once again, “the truth.”





	Bury Me With My Guns On

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a small teaser of what’s to come. Seeing if there is any interest in it before I start posting. I don’t own Fast and Furious, or Sons of Anarchy, any characters, or plot from them. Come find me on tumblr, I will be posting more gif sets there as I write. https://dark-lady-eris.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please let me know if there is any interest.

   

 

 

 

"You staying safe?" Jax asked with a huff like he already knew what the answer was going to be, "no reckless shit?"

Brian thought about all the undercover cases he had worked recently and tried his best to answer Jax's question without a grimace, best if the other man didn't know about all the close calls. "I practically live at my desk."

Dom lifted his head, it was a wonder that he didn't bust out laughing at the ridiculousness of that lie, "really Brian?'

 


End file.
